Organization Without a Cool Acronym
The O.W.C.A. (O'rganization '''W'ithout a 'C'ool 'A'cronym)--also known as '''The Agency--is a government agency whose mission seems to be to stop mad scientists from carrying out their diabolical plans. While the leadership is human, all of the Agency's agents are animals--with two exceptions: Norm, who was fired shortly after entering, and Planty the Potted Plant. The O.W.C.A. has its own prison that they seemingly rarely use; it is most likely used for only the real threats, like The Regurgitator. Command Structure Leadership While the O.W.C.A itself is under the authority of the President of the United States, direct government intervention is not usually required for most of its day to day operations. Daily operations are handled by division leaders, who lead groups of about a dozen agents. Division leaders only contact the President in cases of emergency, such as when additional resources are needed for a mission. ("Out to Launch", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Undercover Carl") There are two known division leaders, Major Francis Monogram and Admiral Wanda Acronym. Monogram is in charge of Perry the Platypus's division. He is assisted by intern Carl, who seems to be training to be a leader in the Agency himself. As a division leader, he holds meetings with agents throughout the day informing agents of their missions. He also has group meetings with agents during times of high security alerts. ("Traffic Cam Caper," "I Scream, You Scream," "Day of the Living Gelatin," Phineas and Ferb) Wanda is in charge of Pinky's division, also known as Agent P or Pinky the Chihuahua, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's dog. Every agent in the O.W.C.A works all day and there is never an agent to spare. ("Journey to the Center of Candace") Agents , a highly respectable platypus agent.]] Agents are the main core of the O.W.C.A. Each agent is a highly trained, knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. They are easily identified by their brown fedoras, and some nemesesNemeses is the plural of nemesis. of the agents can't even recognize them without them. ("Traffic Cam Caper," "It's About Time!," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Agents each have their own nemesis, in which they are assigned the specific duty of stopping that nemesis when they are doing something evil. This rule does not always apply, as sometimes, if necessary, an agent may be assigned another mission not involving that nemesis, such as Agent P, who once needed to pursue his owners carrying an important piece of Agency evidence. That nemesis is possibly picked because of closeness to the Agent's main base. The nemesis can become more than just a mission and in some cases they formed a bond with the agent. ("It's About Time!," "Traffic Cam Caper," "Rollercoaster", "The Chronicles of Meap") Currently almost every agent is an animal - there are exceptions however. One is Norm, who was a Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated former assassin droid. Agent P used him to find the "borrowed" DVD in a traffic camera that spotted the agent doing missions. Afterwords, he briefly joined the Agency, joining along with Major Monogram and several agents in the song And the Animals Go. Then, because it was weird that he wasn't an animal, Major Monogram had Carl fire him. The other one is Planty the Potted Plant, a plant who accidentally defeated the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. ("Traffic Cam Caper," "No More Bunny Business") Agents sometimes turn evil as well. If so, the O.W.C.A. take it into their hands to stop them from doing evil and capture them. ("No More Bunny Business") Multiple agents are in both Major Monogram's and Admiral Acronym's divisions as well. ("It's About Time!", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Cheer Up Candace") The most used entrance of the O.W.C.A is a entrance on the side of the Flynn-Fletcher household. SS SN .]] SS SN, or "Super Secret Spy Network," officers are heavily-armored soldiers of the government under O.W.C.A jurisdiction. Wearing black armor with front pockets on their possibly bullet proof vest, they are extremely stealthy and have a good amount of strength and speed. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") They as well are supposedly the most powerful forces in the Agency. Their forces seem to be the military portion of the Agency, and if the Agency were to be taken over, they would be the new "henchmen" of that person, as shown by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. ("Chez Platypus") The building where Dr. Feelbetter's show is recorded is also called SSSN. This could be the headquarters of the SS SN men, however it seems that the SS SN wouldn't let the staff of the Dr. FeelBetter show join forces to capture all the agents if it was their studio.("It's About Time!") Training and technology The Agency has a large and vast array of precautionary tactics in cases of emergencies. Due to the sole basis of the organization is protecting the world, technology is used by agents, and they are trained to be masters of several forms of fighting, including basics to even martial arts. Meetings are held in inner-structure or Agency-wide issues in an underground HQ. ("It's About Time!," "Traffic Cam Caper", "Swiss Family Phineas", "No More Bunny Business") Their training usually includes usage of technologies. New gadgets are designed every day, and technology are used by Agents in every aspect of their missions. Traveling is a basic form of it, and some Agents use devices that can help them escape some of the most perilous of traps. Some technologies are used for Agents to even enter their bases. ("Tip of the Day," Phineas and Ferb) Budget and daily precautions While maintaining the daily act of emergencies, technology, and general workmanship commission, the O.W.C.A spends several amounts of money. The government supply appears to only give them a certain amount, as budget cuts occur. Sometimes, this affects an agent's mission, and therefore necessary government acts are occurred by contacting the president. There is enough in the budget for minor and large remodeling, and Major Monogram's division once even went on an entire remodel because of the Major's wife. ("Out to Launch," "The Ballad of Badbeard") With agents spread out clear across the country, the O.W.C.A is aware of anything and all that happens in the United States, using different "sources" and technologies. ("Out to Launch," "Chez Platypus," "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!," "The Lake Nose Monster") When inner-O.W.C.A dilemmas occur, meetings will be held in an underground HQ by the division leader. There, they will discuss what to do, and if an Agent is sent out to take care of the issue, the Agents will wait for him or her before taking care of it. ("Traffic Cam Caper") Government involvement The government's actual involvement in the O.W.C.A's activity is sketchy. They appear to give the Agency it's budget and money, along with possible protection and technology. Their military involvement appears to be in the training of division leaders, such as Major Monogram. When daily activity is disturbed due to budget cuts and such, the president is contacted. This appears to be the basis of the government's involvement in the Agency. ("Out to Launch," Phineas and Ferb) List of Divisions and Known Agents Major Monogram's Division * Major Francis Monogram * Carl the Intern * Herman the Hedgehog * Perry the Platypus * Peter the Panda * Pinky the Chihuahua * Planty the Potted Plant * Unnamed bear agent * Unnamed bulldog * Unnamed cat agent * Unnamed chicken agent * Unnamed dog agent * Unnamed eagle agent * Unnamed frog agent * Unnamed kangaroo agent * Unnamed Koi fish * Unnamed monkey agent * Unnamed mouse agent * Unnamed owl agent * Unnamed pig agent * Unnamed raccoon agent * Unnamed snail agent * Unnamed whale agent * Unnamed worm agent *Unnamed bear *Unnamed Bulldog *Unnamed crocodile *Unnamed deer *Unnamed duck *Unnamed fox *Unnamed frog *Unnamed gecko *Unnamed kangaroo *Unnamed kitty *Unnamed Koi Fish *Unnamed mouse *Unnamed ostrich *Unnamed owl *Unnamed pig *Unnamed porcupines *Unnamed raccoon *Unnamed squirel *Gary the gander Admiral Acronym's Division *Admiral Wanda Acronym *Agent P (Pinky the Chihuahua) Seattle Division *Peter the Panda Former *Norm (fired) (Major Monogram's Division) *Agent T (deceased) (Major Monogram's Division) *Dennis (Dennis the Domesticated Rabbit) (went rogue) (Major Monogram's Division) Background Information *Most of the information known about the Agency comes from the interaction between Major Monogram and Perry the Platypus, along with Agent P's nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Until "Day of the Living Gelatin" it remained unclear whether Major Monogram was the highest leader in the Agency, but in that episode, Perry the Platypus drops into Pinky's lair by mistake. When he makes it back to his own lair, Major Monogram reveals that he is just one of presumably many division leaders. *"Day of the Living Gelatin" also raises questions about the nature of the military involvement in the Agency. While Major Monogram seems to be military, Wanda does not appear to be, though the credits for Isabella and the Temple of Sap refer to her as Admiral Acronym. Also, Carl does not appear to have any military training even though he seems to be training for leadership in the Agency. * In "Elementary, My Dear Stacy", Major Monogram had gotten in trouble with the British Spy Union, and they force Perry to work with Agent Double 0-0, who is under the command of Inspector Initials. * Phineas and Ferb were never officially secret agents. However, they did stumble across Perry's lair by accident one day and made use of his equipment. This was done because Phineas believed it was Ferb's answer to what they would do that day. ("Ready for the Bettys") * Candace was indirectly an agent when her mind and Perry's got swapped. Perry, in Candace's body, continued his mission and their brains were switched back later that day. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") * Norm was used once to retrieve a disc containing evidence that could expose the Agency. ("Traffic Cam Caper") * The word "owca" is Polish word for sheep. * Agent D and Agent O appear in "No More Bunny Business", when Carl is trying to sketch their description of Dennis a rogue Agent. Agent K, Agent F and the rest of agents are not present. * At Christmas, the O.W.C.A holds a Christmas party, where all agents celebrate along with Major Monogram and Carl. They hold a Secret Santa gift giving, but it is not clear if they do it at every party. * The name was first mentioned in the 2009 "Planet Premiere" of the Soundtrack on Radio Disney and confirmed on-screen in "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!" * O.W.C.A. is a parody of the secret organizations that appeared in 1960's spy/secret agent movies and television programs, such as "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." * How the O.W.C.A. refers to its agents by their first initials is like the Men in Black, for example, Agent J. * Goof: On the upcoming DVD "Phineas and Ferb: A very Perry Christmas", Major Monogram's christmas letter states that he works for "The Agency Without A Cool Acronym", when it actually is called "The Organization without a Cool Acronym". Footnotes category:The Agency Category:Agents Category:Organizations Category:Animals